Territorial War
General Rules # It costs $500 to declare a territorial war # Territorial wars will play out in several regulated battles # Citizens cannot attack or trespass into their enemy's nations unless it is an official battle # Citizens cannot murder enemy citizens unless it is an official battle, (with the exception of an Attrition War overlap) # When not in battle, Citizens are required to follow the law and to respect their enemy. # Each battle must occur in equal population (ex. 2v2, 3v3, etc.) # The nation which declares the war will always get the first attack. # Nations may store any valuables into their bedrock vault, and during a battle the vault will remain locked and players cannot go inside of it. # During a battle all portals will be shut off so players cannot cheat and leave during a battle If an item is not listed here, please ask the host for clarification. It is most likely allowed. Staring Battles/Range # The nation must have a town or a colony within 600 blocks of their targeted enemy's town in order to launch an attack. # The nation that declared the war will have the first attack and will decide which towns to launch attacks on. # The attackers and the defenders must both agree for the battle to start # The attackers will begin 20 blocks outside the enemy's territory Lag-Outs, Crashes, and Special Circumstances # Players cannot leave the game, if a player leaves the game during a battle due to lagging out, every player must stop what they are doing and the battle must restart. The player who left must record the last 15 seconds to prove that they lagged out and did not leave # If the server crashes during a battle, it will be restarted During Battle # In a battle, each player only has one life, once killed, they cannot go back into battle after respawn # Once the battle begins at the discretion of the host, the attacker may go into the defenders territory # In a battle, attackers may steal from the defender's territory. # In a battle, attackers may also destroy defender's territory, however the point of the battle is not destruction. # A battle has ended once one side as lost all of it's players involved in it. When a battle ends, destruction and theft also ends. Outcome/Territory Claims # If the defender wins, they get to attack in the next battle # If the attacker wins, they get to attack again in the next battle # Every time an attack is won, the attacker gets 20 blocks forward from their direction of attack. # If the attacker wins 20 attacks consecutively, the town being attacked will be considered invaded and the nation will now have control of the town. Capital # Once a territorial war is declared, the nation cannot change their capital city # If the capital city is invaded the nation will lose the war, and all remaining nation towns will become independent. These independent towns may then be invaded using the Colonization/Hostile Takeover war type without declaration. Losing the War # Once a nation loses the war, their nation will cease to exist. All towns that are invaded will be considered a part of the victor nation, and all remaining towns will become independent. # 50% of the money of all citizens of the losing nation will be lost and transferred to the winning nation's government. # Once the town is invaded, losing citizens cannot take their items back from the town or enter it. Winning the War # Once a nation wins the war, they will take control of all the towns that they invaded. # If they win by invading the capital, there still may be other remaining towns, those remaining enemy towns will be considered independent and the victor has the option to invade them individually using the Colonization/Hostile Takeover war type without declaration. # The victor will also take control of all the colonies of the nation, regardless of whether they were invaded. # The victor nation will receive 50% of the all citizens money in the losing nation if they are invaded in the war, or 25% if they surrender. Surrender # The nation may surrender and hand over all their towns to the enemy nation at any time. # If a nation loses via surrender, all their citizens will only lose 25% of their money. # The enemy must accept their surrender.